Conan's Return : English version
by Tim Kudo
Summary: Conan's supposed to be dead while saving a village from a avalanche. He comes back two years later, and Masumi discovers that he works with Yusaku, James, Kaito Kid and his other friends to take down the gangs in Beika, the Men in Black, and... Japan itself ! Conan wants to take down the Organisation, but when Conan's angry, don't try to prevent him from doing something... Chap #3
1. PROLOGUE : Sayonara, Conan-kun

Tim Kudo and Haibara Ai z proudly present :

**_Tim's Stories : Conan's Return_**

* * *

To understand this story, you must know that the universe of this story is NOT the same as Conan's universe in the manga and the anime. I slightly modified the ages. Conan's supposed to be 6 or 7 in the comics, and Masumi Sera 16 or 17. But since this story is mostly a ConanxMasumi fiction, and I didn't want Sera-chaaaaaaan to look like a freakin' pedophile, I changed their age. In this fiction, Conan's 14, and Masumi's 16. Shinichi's 17, but that's for later (he won't appear anytime soon). I used the final scene of the fifteenth Case Closed movie where Conan's on the snowboard to create the first chapter.

Also, please note that this is my first fanfiction ever, and that english isn't my native language (french is, actually). So my friend Haibara Ai z (check her account, she writes awesome fanfictions) translated the chapter in english. Thank you VERY MUCH, it's much better now ^^

Enjoy, and please review if you liked the story, and want the next chapter translated ^^

* * *

Conan rocketed down the slope, held aloft only by a skateboard which was damaged rather severely.

"Dammit! Faster, faster!" he urged himself.

Several people in the bus- speeding dangerously below- were screaming the same thing, whereas others were too drained and shaken to utter a sound

At a dizzying speed, Conan hurtled along the deserted ski slope, a huge mound of white powder sending tendrils of snow licking at his heels. The heap towered above him, able to touch the peak of even the tallest pines in the valley.

The coarse surface of the slope seemed to meld into a softer area. He was slowing down, and he knew why: a hole had been pierced in his board, smashing the motor and rendering it useless. Snow no longer seemed so harmless. It could kill him as well as the entire class of Teitan High School.

Ran, Kogoro, Eri, Sonoko, Heiji, Masumi Sera, Agasa, all were there to witness his one and only failure.

The avalanche was at a close proximity now. Too close. There was no time to ponder every outcome, no Kaito Kid to save him, no merciful script writer- he wasn't in a manga after all- nothing other than an frosted ski-ramp, his only chance for survival. Swiveling around, he braked and crouched behind it.

He fished out his "Conan" cellphone and scrolled through his contacts. There was one last person with whom he wanted to speak, one last person whose voice he yearned to hear.

Frosted tears welled in his eyes, blurring his vision.

"Conan-kun? Are you here? Answer me!"

"Masumi-chan… I think I won't escape my fate this time," an ironic chuckle escaped his lips, "Tell everyone thanks- for all they've given me. I'm sorry… bye."

Sera protested: "Conan-kun? Don't hang up! Conan!?"

BIIIIIIIIIP

He threw on the ground his glasses and his phone, and crushed them with his boot, shattering the last proof of Conan Edogawa's existence.

_"Bye, bye, Conan-kun," _he told himself with a mournful smile.

And the wave engulfed him.

* * *

Yeah yeah, I know, it was horrible. But what do you want ? I'll post (maybe) a chapter in one week, or less. I you want the next chapter translated, please post reviews !

Thanks again, Ai Haibara z ;)

_**Tim Kudo**_


	2. FILE 1 : He's back !

Startold/Tim Kudo**proudly presents : **

**Conan's Return**

* * *

Yay ! The first chapter was, in my opinion, a success. I want to thank Haibara Ai Z, Meow-chan-15, and Al Landers, for leaving reviews.  
So, this is the explanation of what happens between chapter 1 and chapter 2.  
Masumi, Sonoko and Ran are now in their last year of high-school, so they are 17/18. All of Conan's friends have accepted his death. Some people have noticed that Yusaku hasn't been really sad of his ''realtive's'' death. Ran's house seems empty without Conan, and Masumi's house also seems empty : in the year before he died, he liked staying at her house, talking about their last cases. So, in this chapter, even if most of the characters have accepted their friend's death, it still had left a mark.

* * *

_One of Tokyo's High-Streets, Half past 5. Winter. __**The sky's nearly black, and it's really cold.**_

Masumi, Ran, Sonoko and Kazuha were walking in a really-crowded steet of Tokyo. They were trying to be warm, because it was really cold in the streets. It was nearly snowing.

''Masumi-san, do you know who's the client you're going to meet ?'', asked Ran betweeen two chills.

''Absolutely not, Ran-chan !' This client's secretary called me, saying that her boss needed my services. We are going to meet at the restaurant : ''Itadakimasu'', I've brought my notebook to take notes.

''Ya sound like Heiji !'', said Kazuha, chuckling.

''Yeah ! What can be more thrilling than having to solve a case ? The satisfaction of arresting the criminal ?!''

Ran blinked a few times. What Masumi had just said... Shinichi has said the exact same thing twenty minutes before his... er-... ''impossible-to-resolve-case''.

''_No, I musn't think of Shinichi ! He-he's past, now !'_'

Maybe you don't understand Ran's last sentence. Some weeks before Conan's supposed death, Shinichi had visited her, and at the end of their little head-to-head talk, she had admitted that she was in love with Araide-sensei. Shinichi hadn't call her since this incident, and she had noticed a weird change in Conan's behaviour. He was more distant from her, and he had wanted to live at the Professor's, his ''Step cousin of the father of the aunt of his mother''. He took the habit of abandonning a case to go to sleep, and he even missed school two weeks. Then, Heiji and Masumi has tried to motivate him, and they managed to get him to feel better. Conan's life turned back to normal. Well, ''normal'' if you seem to attract all kinds of murder around you.

Heiji and Kazuha had moved in Tokyo, because Heiji wanted to help saving Kogoro's now-famous detective agency. But still, Kogoro had matured quite a lot, and had became a much better detective than before.

The two osakians were now officially ''in couple'', and they had done everything so that the media didn't know about that. Heiji had been pronfoundly wounded by Conan's death : the person he considered his best friend had died, in an avalanche. Heiji was right now in the north of Japan, for some buisness he has to do.

''Well, I'm gonna leave you, girls'', said Masumi, leaving in the direction of an enormous centre. She entered the gigantic building, and entered the first restrautn. Chairs were around a conveyor belt, where food was moving.

''Uh, a kaitenzushi. Shame I'm not here to eat... !''. Masumi opened her pocked and picked up her notebook. There was written in it her ''mystery client'''s description : at the left of the K-seat...

Masumi looked in the room. And found a man in a dark corner of the room. He was in a black and white suit, with a black tie. A hat was covering his face, and Masumi could only see his neck.

She looked at the man.

''Hello sir. I guess you're the person who wanted to contact me for a case ?''

Masumi heard a less-than-audible ''yeah''. She sat in the chair in front of the man. She still couldn't see his face.

''So... why did you hire me, sir ?''

''I want to find somebody'', he answered.

''Okay, I can do that. Tell me your name.'

The man smiled and leaned over, lifting slowly his hat over his head.

**''Edogawa Conan. Tantei sa.''**

* * *

Cliiiiiiiffhangeeeeeeeeer !  
Oh, and did I mention that there will be one cliffhanger at the end of each chapter ?:devil:

_Tim Kudo_


	3. FILE 1 : Hello, Silver-Bullet-kun !

Tim Kudo and Haibara Ai z proudly present :  
Conan's Return

* * *

Hi there ! So this is chapter 3. It was translated by Haibara Ai z, thank you very much ! Go check her fanfictions, they are really well-written ;)  
Also, special thanks to :  
-Assassin 8 - Yeah, I know, I love doing cliffhangers :devil:

-Igeisha - And you still haven't read the next chapter B-)

-Meow-chan15 - Thank you SO much, that's the kind of review I love to read ^^

-Kotagawa Yuriko - Thank you ^^ (oh, and if you like _Conan's Return_, you'll also like her first fanfiction, "Black Impact : Assassins Behind the Shadows", by Kotagawa Yuriko herself ^^)

-Al Landers - You wanted chapter 3 ? Just continue reading... ;)

* * *

Masumi's eyes widened in shock: "C-Conan-kun…? I-is that you?"

The boy before her was who he claimed to be. Glasses, stun-gun watch; the only visible difference was his white chemise and elegant, raven attire.

Sera balked: "It's impossible! Y-you died in that avalanche! I _saw_ you!"

As the boy was about to answer, an alarm sliced through the air stridently, armed men converging by the door. Wordlessly, he slipped a revolver out of his pocket, clutching it and firing on the glass. He took Masumi's hand, dragged her through the shattered window, and urged her into a nearby elevator. Conan selected the 50th floor promptly and the box began to rise.

Once their nerves were steadied, the two fugitives glanced at each other. Masumi, finally realising that he spoke the truth, threw herself on Conan, embracing the teenager.

"Conan-kuuuun! I thought you were dead for two _years_!"

Conan sighed, slightly remorseful: "I know, I know."

"C-couldn't you have told me earlier?" She stuttered slightly, still shaken.

"Actually…"

Sera interrupted him, unabashed: "And why are you only coming back now!?"

"Masumi! If I come now, it's because it's my first day as a free citizen in this country! And also because you're in mortal danger," he said with a hint of irony.

She stared at the boy-_well, the man; he had grown a lot-_before her. He was grim and solemn. _How had he obtained a gun?_ She wondered.

"In danger?" she inquired.

"Yes! They're looking for you. The Beika Assassins! They're old government officials who have become independent; they're powerful enough to acquire all the weapons they want. They've tracked me down, eliminated your brother… and now, they're after _you_."

"O…ok… Wait. My _brother!? Shuu-nii?"_ She gasped at the unbidden news.

At that moment, the elevator rang into place, finally arriving at the 50th floor. Before the doors slid open, Conan cocked his pistol and handed another one to Masumi.

"This is what we're going to do. We're going to run onto the roof, take the deltaplane that I've prepared, and jump," he detailed hastily.

"Ha! You call that a plan? Whatever, but you have a lot to answer for," then, realising the urgency of it all, she urged him, "Go, go, go!"

The doors parted and Conan, followed by Masumi, darted into the hallway, their pursuers mere seconds behind them. The hallway was _cold_, their steps resonating on the marble surface like church bells, the draughtiness threatening to overtake anyone without sufficient coverage. Furthermore, the fact that it was already night didn't help either.

He approached the door to the roof and noticed a group of guards closing off their only means of escape.

Inching the door open gingerly, he paced along the wall, and launched a bullet into a guard's back- isolated in the shadows. Securing another section of the roof, he took out all the remaining enemies. Then, the danger having finally dissipated, he signaled to Masumi for her to follow him. Nodding, she left her hiding place and joined Conan.

"So, how will we get out of here?" She mumbled.

"Apparently, they took the deltaplanes," he pondered out loud, "It's alright, we'll do without."

"You want us to jump off the building!?" Sera eyed him distrustfully.

Conan remained silent. He took his cellphone from his pocket, typing a number hastily. For several minutes, he muttered into the speaker almost inaudibly.

"We'll be safe soon," the teenager informed her after shutting his phone, with a sly smile only Conan could conjure, "Just wait for now."

Masumi tried to stifle a laugh, but failed. Even after the last 20 minutes she had endured, he could still make her smile.

"So… you're back, huh?" it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yup. I really wanted to get to you before THEY found you," he chuckled, "And it's been two years since I've seen you!"

But right when she was going to ask the question she was burning to say since his return, a loud whirr and a violent gale started to swell. She glanced up, seeing nothing but a sky as dark as all the murderous stares she had witnessed in her life. Then a nose emerged, then blades, then an entire helicopter hovering before her. It landed on the roof with a soft _thud_.

The doors were thrust sideways and Masumi was astonished to see Jodie Starling hop down from the vehicle.

"Oi, Conan!" the agent bent over, giving him a small peck on the cheek as her customary greeting.

"Hey Jodie. I retrieved her, all is well. Can we leave now?"

"Yup!" Jodie answered cheerfully, returning to her position as co-pilot, "Good job; we'll drop you off at headquarters!"

Conan and Masumi entered as well, seating themselves in the back.

They could not see the pilot, but Sera felt an uneasy, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach just by being in the same place as them. The aviator loosened their grip on the controls and swivelled around:

**"Hello, Silver Bullet-kun."**

* * *

If you liked the chapter and the story, please leave a review ^^

* * *

Tim Kudo


	4. FILE 1 : Welcome to Teitan

Startold/Tim Kudo proudly presents :

**Conan's Return **

**Voilà. A new Conan's Return chapter has been translated ^^**

**I forgot to mention : in this fanfiction, Masumi know that the Men in Black exist... but we don't know how much of them she knows.**

**If you like the story, don't forget to leave a review ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 :**

''V-Vermouth !'', squealed Masumi.

She stood up, ready to beat the crap outta her. And she would've done it if Conan hadn't stopped her.

''Don't. She's not an ennemy.''

''Not an ennemy ?! Conan-kun, she's a member of this... Organization that killed my brother !''

This time, Jodie was the one who stood up, while Vermouth was driving Kudo Yusaku's helicopter : ''Night Baron 1''.

''Masumi. Vermouth's with us, now. She helps us, and she's never been the person you think she was. We'll explain you everything tomorrow.''

Masumi sat down. She looked at Conan, who looked like he wa n't stressed at all, even if VERMOUTH was in the helicopter.

Soon, she noticed that the helicopter was slowly going down. And down. And down.

''Fasten your seatbelts'', said Vermouth, snickering. ''I can't see the runaway.''

The helicopter continued to approach the runaway, but Vermouth, the driver, couldn't see anything in the dark. It landed on the ground.

Conan opened the door and exit the helicopter, and Masumi did the same. She realized that she was not on the ground. She was... on the top of a really big house.

''Agasa Hakase's house !'', she said loudly. -La maison du Professeur Agasa !, dit-elle tout fort.

''Yeah. We use his roof to land our helicopters. He's waiting for us on the first floor.''

Conan walked on the roof, and finally find the stairs leading to the first floor.

The four of them went down the stairs, and their feet touched the garden. They knocked on the door.

Agasa Hakase opened the door.

''Hi everybody ! Hiya, Masumi-chan ! We were waiting for you !''

Masumi murmured un ''Thanks...'', but she was thinking of what happened in the past 2 hours. She learned that CONAN-KUN was alive and ''well'', that he had the right to use guns, and knew much other things, like the death of her brother, and that VERMOUTH was know their ally.

She walked into the house. On the sofas were sitting Yusaku Kudo, James Black, Agasa, Vermouth, Yukiko and Haibara !

''Hi there, Masumi'', started Yusaku. ''Come, sit down'', he said.

''I think you know all of us : James, the Professor, Jodie, my wife Yukiko, Ai Haibara, Vermouth, and Conan. We asked Conan to bring you back, because you're in danger. Well, in a greater danger than usual.''

''In danger ?'', she asked. ''Why ? What's happening ?''

''We're in a war, Masumi-cha, a war !'', said Jodie.

''I think I already noticed.''

''OK. We're going to need you for many things : we're gonna tell you what's happening in details, we're going to protect you, and you're going help us.''

_''He's avoiding my question...'' _

_A silence followed Yusaku's last sentence_

''Tomorrow, you're going to go to attend Teitan High School. You need to be protected, so we're going to keep under surveilliance Teitan, and we're going to hack into the security camera's system. It's all we can say for the moment. It's time for you to go to bed. We're going to start an important reunion.''

Masumi got up, and walked to the door. Conan shouted :

''No, don't ! THEY are maybe keeping an eye on the house ! You musn't go out like that.''

''And- where am I going to sleep ?''

''In this house, from now on.''

Masumi looked chocked for a moment.

''Okay, then. But, am I going to share my room, or... ?''

_''Sleeping with Masumi-chan... ?''__, said Conan to himself. _

''There's one free room'', said Agasa, pointing a room with his fingers. ''The bed's already been done.''

**The next day, Teitan High, Last Year of High-School**

Masumi had got up early, she wanted to have the time to get dressed, and with a bit of luck, to speak with Conan. But Conan wasn't there, and she had to eat with the Ice Queen named Haibara Ai.

Yukiko had drove Masumi at Teitan High, and Yukiko had told her while driving ''How much Co-chan likes you very much, Masumi-chan !''. And Masumi had seriously started to wonder if Conan really liked her. Why would a handsome man like her ? She was boyish, and less intelligent than her. Conan has lived many months in her appartment because of some cirumstances, and they had developped a very special bond. They spent all of their free time together, eating together, chating... it was the time where life was good. It was a mix of a father/daughter and a mother/son relationship, where one was always overprotecting the other.

Masumi had got out of the car (Mercedes-Benz E320), en walked into Teitan High. She said ''Hi' to Sonoko and Ran, who were on a different form for this class. She didn't know that Conan was... alive. And well. In their mind, he was as dead as the day before.

She sat down, like always, on the chair next to the window. The chair where Shinichi Kudo always sat on when he was still... here.

She started to read a book on her iPad (when you're one of the mist brilliant minde in the world, along Shinichi Kudo, Heiji Hattori, Saguru Hakuba, Kindaichi Hajime and Lupin III, WHY on earth would you listen to the teacher?!), and she noticed a little voici coming from the blackboard.

**''Watashi wa Edogawa Conan.''**

* * *

Liked the chapter ? Leave a review, then ^^

* * *

Tim Kudo


End file.
